I will remember you
by AmakuraMayu
Summary: Oneshot songfic from mostly Mayu's POV,Mayu stands on the edge of the hellish abyss,waiting for Mio.


This is a songfic about Mio and Mayu's feelings right before they participate in the Crimson Sacrifice Ritual, the song is called "I will remember you" by: Sarah Lachlan. 

It will mostly show Mayu's point of view.

Thoughts are marked with a ' at the beginning and at the end of a sentence.

* * *

'Mio..i'm so sorry i'm putting you through all this...' 

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me? _

'It's just that...i don't want to be away from you...not now...not ever...

but i'm always slowing you down...'

_  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
_

'Our life together was good...i was happy...i don't ever want that feeling to go away...

i want to be with you...always...is it really to much of me to ask?'_  
_

_Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
_

'I always found it so sweet that you cared so much for me...it's always been like that...

i love you so much...i want to be with you...no matter what...with this...we can be together forever..'

'Just like we promised...'

_How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one  
_

'I hear footsteps walking down a stairs...are they yours?'

'I see your face now...you look so scared...i'm so sorry...but this is the only way...

the only way to always be together...forgive me...'

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me? _

"I kept waiting..."

_  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
_

"In a dark...dark place..."

_  
I'm so tired but I can't sleep_

"Shall we begin...?"

_  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep_

"Mio/Yae...We were born together...but we have to live...and die separately.."

"I knew this...i knew..."

"Mayu..."

'Please Mayu...stop this!...lets go home...please...'

_  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard  
_

"We'll be together...we will..."

'Please Mayu...i'm weak without you...your my strength...'

_  
But I will remember you  
Will you remember me? _

"We can't be together forever..."

_  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

"But...with this...we can become one..."

"So it's alright..."

'I know you are afraid...so am i...but it's better...for everyone...you look so weak...

i make a gesture for you to put your ear next to my mouth...i can see so much fear and sadness in your eyes...and it makes me hate myself.'

"Kill me..."

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose

'Your hands are so tight around my neck...it hurts..but at the same time i feel happiness...'

'I can't help but think about our life together...our present...and our...past...Mio...i never blamed you for my accident...'

_Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose_

'I feel it...we are almost together..my life energie is almost fully drained from my body...Mio...i love you...'

'I'm gone...i feel it...but i can still see...it's as if i see everything from my neck...two men carry me over to the abyss..

i'm gone...i'm really gone...i can see Mio...her eyes are wide open...Mio...i'm still here...i then fall...into the darkness...

but i don't feel like i'm falling...i look down and see my body fall...i'm a butterfly..i must be..cause i'm...floating...'

'Mio...i know you well enough...you'll look down...i won't let you become one of those mourners...and so...

i fly up and meet Mio as she is ready to look down,but is stopped by me...'

_Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_

"Thank you..."

"Mayu!"

'No...no you can't be...you can't...Mayu...i'm sorry...i'm so sorry...don't leave me!'

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
_

'Mio...why are you crying? I'm so happy...we are together forever..but i must fly to heaven before we are together...

why are you running after me?...i'll come back...you know that..'

_  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
_

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry!"

'Mayu...don't go...don't leave...i'll bring you back...there has to be a way...just don't fly away...Mayu...come back!'

_  
And I will remember you  
Will you remember me? _

'Don't be sorry Mio...you felt it too..didn't you?...this was meant to happen...'

_  
Don't let your life pass you by  
_

'I see you look up into the sky...i can't just fly away can i?...i'll fly back...you're reaching out to me...

i just brush your fingertips with my new wings...remember?...i always rubbed your hand when you were sad...so nothing has really changed...'

'You fall to your knees and cry in the palms of your hands...don't cry Mio...cause i'm still with you...always...'

_  
Weep not for the memories_

'Remember Mayu? This used to be our favorite bench...

Mayu...you're really gone aren't you?...i'm so sorry...this is all my fault...i want you to come back...to see you again...

but...after i left the village...i saw you again...not next to me...or in my arms...but on my neck...at least...at least i know you are safe now...'

'I close my eyes and i still hear your voice..._Kill..me_...you never cried in stead...you were so brave...

...i quess...i quess you were the stronger twin after all...'

_Weep not for the memories_

"Didn't we always promise eachother?"

"Together...forever..."


End file.
